He Would Never Forget
by Pinky5200
Summary: Lucas remembers the pain and hurt he's caused her, as well as the happiness he gave her. But most of all, he would never forget what she made him feel. And that's why he loves his Blonde Beauty. Lucaya.


**Let's lose ourselves in the Lucaya fanfiction world, yeah? Just to numb the pain the GMW writers put us through with Texas.**

 **Poor Maya. T.T  
**

 **I hope you guys like this! Please leave a review~**

* * *

The stars shone brightly in the night sky. The moon was big and round, providing light all throughout the land. The trees swayed ever so lightly with the light breeze the wind provided. The small pond in front of them shone the reflection of the sky; the hundreds of stars surrounding the big, round moon.

She sat quietly and timidly beside him, her hands fidgeting on her lap. She avoided his gaze at all cost, he could tell. But she had called him out there tonight. She was going to speak sooner or later. For now, he'll just sit beside her, quietly enjoying the view.

They stay like that for a few more minutes, until she finally speaks up.

"Lucas..." She begins with a breathy sigh, keeping her gaze away from him and towards the pond. It didn't take a genius to see how nervous the girl was.

He smiles and takes her hand to comfort her. "Riley." He nodded curtly, waiting for her to continue.

She sighs once more, finally turning up and looking up at him. "Let's go out." She says. "I'm ready..."

He raises a brow in confusion. "We are out.." He says carefully, unconsciously letting go of her hand slowly.

She bites her lip. "No." She says quietly with a shake of her head. She takes his hands in her own. "Let's **date**." She clarifies, giving him a small smile. "For real this time."

He frowns, turning away and looking straight up ahead. He feels... **weird**.

And it's not a good kind of weird.

It's not that he doesn't want to date Riley. They went on a date before. It was awkward and he felt extremely out of his comfort zone. At the time, he thought it was just because they weren't ready yet. But now that she's telling him she's ready and finally wants to give it another go, he just...he doesn't know.

Something's changed since then.

A **lot** of things changed since then.

A certain blonde instigated a **certain** change.

But that's not to say he's been completely aware of each and every change, but he knows of them. He could **feel** them. Dating Riley...it's one of those things that changed. He **doesn't** want to date her anymore.

He turns to kindly reject the brunette, when the girl closed the gap between them and kissed him gently, cupping his face lovingly.

He stares at her closed eyes with wide ones, startled and quite unamused. He was just about to pull away when he saw **her** out of the corner of his eyes, gaping at them with wide blue eyes. At that very moment, he could just tell nothing's going to be the same.

He finally pulls away as the blonde turns and runs away.

"Lucas...?" The brunette looks at him with a confused frown. "What's wrong?" She asks quietly, rubbing his arms comfortingly.

He looks at her momentarily, quickly standing from his seat, before looking back at the blonde's retreating back. He gives the brunette an apologetic look before quickly running off after the blonde beauty.

He frowns and beats himself in anger as he runs. After a few minutes of running, he stops and looks around him frantically, looking for any signs of the blonde.

He's so **stupid**. How could he have missed the signs?

Maya's hurting. The look in her eyes when she caught them told him her story. Envy, anger, heartbreak.

The look in her eyes...he would never forget.

* * *

The blonde gives him a wicked grin, eyes daring him to turn the tiny crank. He does so ever so slowly, extremely nervous. When he passes through safely without getting creamed, he sits back with a satisfied sigh, as the blonde groans loudly in disappointment.

He simply smiles before pushing the contraption towards their brunette friend, who pouts at the thought of getting herself covered with whip cream. Unfortunately for her, as soon as she finishes her first crank, the hand threw the cream at her face.

The blonde laughs loudly, asking Farkle to get the whip cream once more and giving her best friend a towelette to clean herself up with. The two brunettes stand from their seats and leave the room.

Maya leans back in her seat as she waits for their friends to return and he couldn't help but stare. The moment, however, didn't last long as Riley's uncle Josh plopped himself right beside the blonde, an arm snaking it's way around her waist.

Lucas frowns and turns away, cleaning up the remainder of the whip cream on the center table. He doesn't understand how the two exactly ended up together. But whatever it was, he didn't like it. He wishes each and every single day it never happened. He also wishes that he could change how things had happened last year when she witnessed Riley kiss him.

She was hurt, he saw it. She thought Riley and himself had finally become a couple, but the two have finally settled that there was no romantic future for them. He had thought that with closure, he could finally be with the girl he wants to be with. But she had taken the flight back to New York from Texas all alone, and he didn't see her until a month after. They never spoke a word about it.

Then, when summer came, Riley was just as surprised as he was when Josh had placed a soft kiss on Maya's lips.

It was wrong.

 _ **So**_ wrong.

He needs to fix this- ASAP.

So when night came, he offered to walk her home since Josh had left earlier. He had wanted to talk to her initially, but now he doesn't even know.

"Why are you bringing that up now?!" She glared, blue eyes flaring at him icily as she poked a finger at his chest. "Nothing special happened in Texas, okay?! Just let it go!"

He frowned, grabbing her hand before she turned away. "There **was** something special." He pressed. "And you and I need to talk about it."

"No." She spat, trying to retract her hand. "The only special thing that happened there was when you and Riley kissed." She mumbled, eyes glaring holes at his chest.

His grasp on her hand softened. "Look, it's not what you th-"

"It doesn't matter." She cut him off harshly, successfully retracting her hand. She turned away with a cold shoulder. "I'm with Josh, now." She says quietly. "I don't care anymore..."

Before he could utter another word, she walks away briskly, leaving him alone.

And all he could feel at that moment was anger.

She turned away from him, from the possibility of **them**.

So, he turned away as well, fused with anger.

He would never forget.

* * *

Her blue eyes glares into his sea foam in anger and resentment, as tears threatened to stream down her face.

"I hate you..." She whispers angrily, burying her face into his chest, weeping silently now. "How dare you.." She cries. "You have no idea how much you've hurt me.." She says, voice muffled in his chest.

He holds her close, stroking the back of her head lovingly. "I'm sorry..." He says quietly. "I'll never hurt you again..." He pauses, waiting for a response besides her silent weeping. "I mean what I said..."

She pulls back in his arms slightly, frowning. "You can't.." She looks away, hands playing with the buttons of his shirt. "And I can't love you either..." She says quietly.

He swallows, taking her hands in hers and lifting her chin to meet her eyes. "I'll break it off with her..." He whispers, searching her eyes.

Her frown deepens and she pulls away completely. "You can't." She says sternly, avoiding his gaze. "She's **pregnant**." She spat angrily.

"We don't have to be romantically involved." He argues. "I'll still support her and the baby as much as I can, but Maya-" He sighs exasperatedly, taking a step towards her. "I **want** you." He says. "I **love you**."

The blonde turns to him with teary eyes. "I won't destroy that baby's future..." Her voice quivered. "You need to man up and take responsibility.."

He groans loudly, tears threatening to fall. Before he could say anything, someone knocked on his door. He gives her a desperate look. "Just hang on..." He mumbles, walking towards the door.

As soon as he opens it, he pales.

"Jess?" He gapes at the sight of his pregnant girlfriend. "What are you doing here?" He asks lowly, peeking over his shoulder to where Maya stood, watching them.

The blonde stepped into the room, nervously, followed by a familiar school mate.

"Ryan?" The Texan calls out in surprise. "What are you doing here?" He frowns.

The football player grimaces, looking at anywhere but at the baseball captain. He gulps. "I need to talk to you." He says, eyes still not meeting Lucas'.

Lucas' stands tall, holding his ground with arms crossed, waiting for either of his two uninvited guests to speak.

"The baby isn't yours." His girlfriend finally says, tears already streaming down her face.

From behind him, Lucas could feel Maya stiffen.

Ryan quickly comes to the blonde's comfort and holds her protectively. "It's mine." He claims bravely. "And I'll be damned if I let my baby grow up in this world without me." He says.

And suddenly, Lucas felt a tug on his lips. "Okay.." He says simply, resting his hands at his sides.

The two look at him in confusion and disbelief.

"You're not mad?" The blonde asks carefully.

Lucas sighs and looks back at Maya. "No." He tells them. "Maybe it's fate," He begins quietly, turning back to the two. "Or maybe it's pure coincidence." He smiles. "But everything's okay."

The two look at him in surprise but quickly say their thanks, quickly leaving his apartment afterwards.

As soon as Lucas' closes the door behind the two, he pauses for a few seconds, his back still facing the blonde behind him.

"Lucas..." She calls out quietly.

Instead of a verbal response however, Lucas takes big strides towards her and captures her lips in a passionate kiss, and she kisses him back with the same amount of heat, need, and love.

It was their first night together.

He would never forget.

* * *

People roared loudly, congratulating each other and exchanging hugs and kisses. He stands amongst the crowd, simply observing.

Then a gentle tug on his hand pulls him out of his reverie.

He smiles and pulls her close.

"Maya."

She smiles back, blue eyes glistening. "What's our plan, Huckleberry?"

He leans down and plants a kiss on her lips. "Anything." He says. "And everything. As long as I'm with you."

She shakes her head with a chuckle, then tugs on his hand once more. "Let's pop this popsicle stand." She grins, leading him out of the crowd.

He holds her hand tightly, as she did his, afraid to lose the other.

She smiles back at him and leads her out of the building.

And in that moment, he knew.

This was it.

 **She** was it-

Who was he kidding?

He's **always** known. But, now, he's **sure.**

That feeling?

He would never forget.

* * *

It's been a few years. He walks up to the familiar door with anxiousness and hesitation overwhelming him. He knocks. Thrice, as any gentleman would. And he waits patiently and nervously.

The door opens and he's greeted by a pair of beautiful brown eyes.

She invites him in. "Lucas."

He strides in, feeling his confidence build up at the smile of the woman. And without another second to waste, he presents the small black box that's resided in his pocket for a few months now.

Her brown eyes well up with tears, but she's overjoyed and speechless.

Then he opens the box and her breath just hitches.

"Does this mean-"

"Yes." He says with a smile. "Yes, it does."

Before another word could be uttered, a man walks into the living room and stops a few feet short of them. "Lucas." He says simply, eyeing the ring.

The woman turns and runs over to her husband. "Shawn!" She cries. "He's going to propose!"

The older man eyes him. "Friar?"

He gulps and nods, feeling his confidence build. "Sir," He begins. "I want to marry your daughter."

And the woman cries louder.

The man simply smiles, rubbing his wife's back.

Then the couple pulls him into an embrace.

"Don't hurt her." The step-father warns. "If you do, there'll be a line."

He simply smiles and nods.

Katy smiles with tears still overflowing. "Make her happy." She says.

He nods and promises.

Because _her_ happiness is what matters to him.

He would do his best to make and keep her happy.

And that...He would never forget.

* * *

He runs through the hospital doors with a burst and he's asking the nurse at the front desk for directions. Not too long after, Zay, Riley, and Farkle run through the doors after him, out of breath.

"Lucas!" They call out.

But he can't hear them.

He's too busy looking for the doctor.

"Mr. Friar?" Fortunately, one walks up to him.

"That's me." He says frantically.

The doctor simply gives him a smile and gestures to follow him.

He does so, with his friends in tow.

"Did I make it, Doc'?" He asks. "Or am I too late?"

The older man chuckles lightly, before opening the door to his right. "We're getting ready." He says. "But why don't you dress out so you can come in?"

Lucas lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding in 'till then. "Thank you."

"Is this your first?"

He nods nervously.

The doctor chuckles once more. "It gets easier." He promises.

And the young man couldn't help but smile, because a few hours from now, he stands by his beautiful blonde wife.

He holds their first born in his arms and he cries.

Maya holds out her arms to him, wanting to carry the newborn.

He carefully transfers his son into her arms and he watches her eyes glisten with pride and joy.

She stares at the infant for a long while. "We have a baby..." She says quietly, tears welling up in her eyes. She looks up at him and smiles. "We have a baby, Lucas..."

He smiles and plants a kiss on her head.

And they cry tears of joy together.

This was a moment he would remember.

Their first moment as a family.

It was a miracle.

Their son was a gift to both of them.

Suddenly, he realizes how much more he's in love with her.

And for that, he would never forget.


End file.
